bengorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate Ayasaki
Hayate Ayasaki Bild:Hayate.jpg Profil Alter: 21 Jahre Geburtstag: 11. November Vater: Jiraiya Mutter: Tsunade Freundin: Hitomi Hyuuga Freundin: Hinagiku Katsura Informationen Beruf: Combatbutler Clan: Hyuuga-Clan Rang: Oberbutler Wohnort: Konohagakure Herkunft: Konohagakure Team: Letztes Bollwerk Allgemeines Hayate ist der Oberbutler des Hyuuga-Clans und bildet dort auch einen Schüler aus. Man sagt ihm nach, dass er arm und schäbig aussehen würde und das tut eigentlich jeder. Die einzigen Ausnahmen bilden hier Hitomi und Hinagiku, die sein aussehen auf ihre weise ja lieben. Hayate scheint trotz seiner mehr als netten und umgänglichen Art der Meinung zu sein, dass ihn niemand auf der Welt inklusive Kinder leiden kann, was wohl mit seinen Eltern zusammenhängt, die ihn mehrfach verkauft oder sogar versteigert haben. Dennoch ist es eine Attitüde von ihm, jeden im Hyuuga Clan, die ja allesamt seine Meister sind, als Freund anzusehen und diese zu schützen und das nicht nur aus reinem Pflichtgefühl sondern auch, weil er der Meinung ist, dass man seine Freunde zu beschützen hat. Hayate ist sehr gut im Kochen und putzen, was wohl an den ständigen Verkäufe seiner Eltern liegen mag und auch daran, dass er dort den Haushalt immer schmeißen musste. Durch seinen Specialkick erhielt er den Spitznamen "Konoha Thunderfoot" Familie Hayates Eltern sind niemand geringeres als zwei der 3 legendären Sannin von einst, Jiraiya und Tsunade. Er bezeichnet beide zwar als Mutter und Vater, doch scheint er nicht sonderlich begeistert über diese beiden zu sein, was auch mit seiner Vergangenheit zusammenhängt. Seine Familie ist für ihn der Hyuuga Clan, da er als Combatbutler die, denen er dient, stehts als Familie ansieht. Doch sieht er besonderst seine geliebte Hitomi und Hinagiku als seine eigene Familie an. Er liebt diese beiden Menschen über alles und hat TEchniken erfunden, die nur dazu dienen sie zu beschützen. Hayates Vergangenheit In seiner wunderschönen Kindheit sind seine Eltern öfters mit ihm in ein Restaurant gegangen. Sie aßen, er durfte zugucken und dann verschwanden beide urplötzlich und hinterließen den kleinen Hayate zurück, der für beide die Rechnung in Form von Abwaschen begleichen durfte. Desweitern verprasste seine Mutter Tsunade ihr gesammtes Geld (und das von Jiraiya) weshalb Hayate schon als kleines Kind ständig am versuchen war Geld zu verdienen um den Unterhalt seiner Eltern und sich selber zu bezahlen. Nachdem er von seinen Eltern an ein Orchester verkauft wurde machte sein Leben allerdings eine Wendung durch. Die Familie Katsura besuchte das Konzert und sah ihn dort Violine spielen. Da Hayate kein Heim hatte und auf der Straße lebte, trafen sie ihn kurz darauf auf der straße sitzen. Hinagiku, die jüngste unter ihnen fragte ihn, ob ihm nicht kalt sei, was er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verneinte. Als dann noch einige Räuber kamen und Hayate zusammen mit Klaus diese vertrieben, überredete Hinagiku ihren Vater, Hayate vom Orchester freizukaufen und ihn bei sich aufzunehmen. Hayate bestand allerdings darauf zu arbeiten und wurde daher unter Klaus Führung zum Combatbutler ausgebildet, was letzterem eigentlich garn icht behagte. Hayate verbrachte einige Jahre, dort und sagt heute öfters, dass dies die wohl besten Jahre seiner Jugend waren. Er war hauptsächlich für das Wohl von Hinagiku zuständig, der heranwachsenden Erbin. Nach der Beendigung der Ausbildung erklärte ihm Klaus, dass es Zeit wäre sich eine eigene Heimat zu suchen, wodurch Hayate wieder auf Reisen ging und bei den Hyuuga landete, wo er erst dachte er hätte sich in Ayaka verliebt doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er sich unsterblich in Hitomi verliebt. Dort bei den Hyuugas sah er nach Jahren auch Hinagiku wieder, die ihn gesucht hatte. Crossdressing Auch wenn er selbst immer versucht davor zu fliehen, hat er nie die Chance dazu. Ein trauriger Blick von Hitomi reicht und alle Fluchtversuche sind vergessen. Nun Fluchtversuche wovor? werdet ihr euch fragen. Ich sag es euch. Hitomi hat ein Hobby entdeckt und zwar das Hobby "Hayate verkleiden". Aber sie verkleidet Hayate nicht irgendwie nein ...sie verkleidet ihn stetig mit Frauenkleidern, was bei den ganzen Herren für Lachanfälle sorgt. Ryoga soll ihn sogar mal zum Tanz aufgefordert haben. Bild:Hayatesailor2.JPG Hayate im Sailor Outfit, das man aus Sailor Moon kennt.... Bild:Hayatesailor.JPG seine Reaktion darauf .... Bild:Hayateschool.JPG Hayate als Schulmädchen ... Bild:Catgirlhayate.JPG Hayate im Catgirloutfit ...Hitomis Favorit. Schülerin Hayate wurde von Hinagiku gebeten sie zum Combatbutler auszubilden. Er willigte ein und trainiert seit dem Tag für Tag mit ihr die Techniken der Combatbutler sowie die ordentliche Haushaltung, putzen, kochen, waschen, bedienen, servieren und was man noch alles als Butler wissen muss. Die Combatbutler Kicks trainiert er mit ihr meistens im Wasser, da das Wasser die Bewegungen einschränkt und man dadurch neben den Kicks noch seine eigene Geschwindigkeit trainiert. Hayate ist sehr begeistert von seiner Schülerin, da sie äußerst lernfähig ist. Techniken Hayate hat neben den handelsüblichen Combatbutler-Kicks noch einige andere Techniken drauf, so lernte er von seinen Eltern die eine oder andere Sache. Von Tsunade lernte er zu heilen und von Jiraiya Kröten inklusive Gamabunta zu beschwören und das Rasengan. Desweiteren beherrscht er auch für den Haushalt viele nützliche Jutsu, die Klaus vermutlich auch alle kann, aber bisher nie gezeigt hatte. Außerdem entwickelte er die Gear Techniken um Hitomi und Hinagiku zu beschützen. Butlerjutsu: Suiton: Pril no Jutsu Suiton: Meister Propper no Jutsu Katon: Tsukeru entō no Jutsu ~~ Kamin anzünden~~ Ninpo: katorarī kahō no Jutsu ~~ Essbesteckkanone~~ Ninpo: Kartoffel Bunshin no Jutsu ~~Kartoffel Replikationen ~~ Ninjutsu: Rasengan Kai ~~ Entzauberung ~~ Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu ~~ Heilende Wiederbelebung ~~ Shosen Jutsu ~~ Mystische Handfläche ~~ Ranshinshou ~~ Mentaler Zusammenbruch ~~ Dokunuki no Jutsu ~~ Giftextraktion ~~ Souzou Saisei ~~ Weidergeburt ~~ Kyuichose no Jutsu Die Kicks: Anti-Manner Kick Course Bas Côtes Bouche Bouquetiere Shoot Brochette Ciusseau Collier Frit Collier Shoot Collier Concasser Côtelette Dents Deuxième Haché Epaule Epluchage Escalope Extra Haché Flanchet Flanchet Shoot Gigot Jarret Jenga Kanone Joue Shoot Joue Longe Menton Mouton Shot Oeil Parage Shoot Party Table Kick Course Poitrine Quasi Queue Reception San Point Découpage Shishinabe Shot Slice Shoot Tendron Troisième Haché Veau Shot Die Kicks, die Klaus erfand: Butlerkick Klaus Kick Hayates eigene Techniken: Hitomi Kick of Love (Spezialkick) Gear Secundo Gear Thirdo